int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Netherlands
Founded in Iteration 11 by Viooltje, brogrammer, hghg203, and DerfFlammenwerfer, the Netherlands began as a memehut west of Germany and north of Strausburg populated by newfags. DerFlammenwerfer was brought in after the construction of the Dutch windmill as a miner for the budding nation, which found stone to be in high demand. The Dutch worked quickly, making significant headway on the construction of a wall to keep out illegal immigrants, but became the target of an Australian raiding party halfway through the construction. The Dutch suffered minor casualties, and the raiders ran for the hills the moment the Dutch called upon its NATO allies for assistance. Shortly thereafter, the wall was completed and Amsterdam could properly call itself a city. The attack by the Australians sparked a desire for their annihilation within the Dutch, and as Amsterdam grew in power, they took note of America's frustrating lack of solidarity with the rest of NATO as well as their inability to defend their borders and began planning a separate alliance of European and Asian nations, seeing the United States as a liability. When the plan for uniting Europe was decided on, the Netherlands set about building up their armory. It was well known that ISIS had a sizable stockpile of weapons due to their constant memeraiding, and the Dutch had already sent scouts into the wilderness to reconnoiter the outside world. The ambassador and negotiator of the nation, hghg203 (a literal jew) made like a happy merchant and offered an ISIS member (who later turned out to be a spy working for NATO) map information in exchange for weapons and ammunition. This deal was repeated a few times, the most significant of which resulted in a Dutch commando walking across Russia to the Bering Strait, in order to map out the northwestern US. This commando ended up being assaulted by Zmys north Phoenix, who had an unfortunate accident. Following this, a discreet explanation was given and apologies exchanged, preventing the encounter from being anything more than a misunderstanding. During the transaction between the Dutch ambassador and the trade contact, an Australian spy decided to try to further destabilize NATO and informed Sealand that there was trade between Netherlands and Syria. LightningLenin and AreNige (Beef) took the word of the horsefucker at face value, leading to a shitstorm on Sealand's part and a mountain of salt. The Dutch ambassador contacted the British Prime Minister, believing the so-called "oil rig" had overstepped its bounds. Relations were smoothed with the rest of the UK, but while the possibility of muzzling the reactionaries was being brought up, King Viooltje withdrew the nation from NATO, and Russia offered military support, in case the Netherlands should come under attack. This act of solidarity lead to the Eurasian Coalition being founded without the majority of Europe. The agreement was simple: Russia would give final approval on nations seeking to join the Coalition, coordinate the Coalition's troops in times of war, and would enforce the treaties and regulations therein, trade would only be conducted within the alliance, and all members signed a defensive pact with one another promising to help defend each other if attacked. It was decided that the Coalition would focus on cleansing the Australian continent when grace dropped, since it would likely draw ISIS forces away from Syria and leave Al-Raqqah vulnerable to attack from NATO.. The Netherlands and Russia experienced an economic prosperity under the new alliance, as Dutch clay, livestock, and booze was traded for iron, guns, and ammo. Russians needed clay for construction, while Dutch territory held rather sparse iron reserves. As the Coalition's power became more evident, nations like Poland and Denmark were persuaded to join the cause. The second Dutch king, DerFlammenwerfer, managed to open communication between Flindark and Mr_Lemon_Shot some time later. The negotiations inadvertently fractured the UK due to its Prime Minister bypassing Parliament and acting without consulting the rest of its citizens. LightningLenin, upon the removal of Sealand from the UK, killed Flindark and sparked the Coalition to act on its Defensive Pacts, leading to a large firefight between coalition and NATO forces. CaptainGars, upon seeing Dutch troops firing on the belligerent squatters, proceeded to fire on them without warning or provocation and lie egregiously about it, saying that the soldiers well below his wall fired at him the moment he came to investigate, without so much as saying a word to him (Coalition forces couldn't be bothered with anyone that wasn't on or in Sealand. Not a single shot was fired at the cheese-sniffer until after he fired upon them). After grace, the Netherlands supported Poland in the Frankfurt-Warsaw War and slipped into irrelevancy after vastly improving its defenses and scaring NATO into staying at least 5 chunks from Amsterdam's walls at any point. Category:Nations